MH/Log - Session 6
Narrator: The Help Me! field team has ventured out to Frederick, Maryland to investigate a suspect. There, they have become involved in a bloody shoot-out with a threatening group of trailer park dwellers. GM: okay, redoing Nick's damage from last time: 2.333333333333333333333333333333333 Nicholas: So, 2. GM: Nick takes 3 damage, burning ex, GM: Right, 2 damage. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Meat! Meat: Hey, consciousness? result: «succeeded by 6 » Meat: Speed? result: «succeeded by 4 » Meat: Excellent! Meat: Take his first action to make an all-out attack on Nick: Move 2, feint result: «CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 12 », then double attack for a smash and grab: wrestle! result: «succeeded by 7 » DA-2/-1 Nicholas: Suddenly glad I spent those points on Feint (Judo): result: «succeeded by 2 » Nicholas: Luck. Nicholas: Feint (Judo): result: «succeeded by 6 » Nicholas: Feint (Judo): result: «succeeded by 7 » Nicholas: 7! 7's an acceptable number. Nicholas: Acrobatics: result: «succeeded by 3 » Nicholas: Retreating, acrobatic, feverish dodge. Nicholas: -5 for feint, -1 for DA, +2, +3, +2. Nicholas: Dodge: result: «failed by 2 » Nicholas: Boo. Clay: (( why didn't you luck his crit? )) Clay: (( also, other chat died for me )) Nicholas: ((Because Luck Doesn't Affect Other Peoples' Rolls)) Meat: Meat grabs Nick, and pulls him into a clinch with a vicious uppercut to the face! result: «succeeded by 3 » Johnny: Do we any kind of tactics up for a potential re-roll? Nicholas: Oh hey, Tactics. GM: Also, you've lost your retreat bonus when he grabbed you. Nicholas: Tactics: result: «failed by 2 » Nicholas: Nope. No tactics. Nicholas: Also: he's taking no penalties for being on fire? GM: Apparently burning superfast experiments were beyond your tactics. He has tough skin 6, he's ignoring the fire. I think. GM: ... he'll spend 3 FP to ignore it this round, for whatever reason. that'll count as his defensive Extra Effort. GM: Defending against that punch, Nick? Nicholas: Can't, no valid rolls. GM: You can't judo it? At -2 or whatever, but still? Nicholas: Still have the -5 for feint. GM: Oh, rough realm. GM: Okay. Nicholas: So -2 grabbed, -5 feint, I'm not interested in wasting more FP. Meat: Remembers he has Adrenaline Override thing, bumps his ST to 29, does 15 to Nick's face Nicholas: Don't even feel it. Meat: Then makes a Defensive Attack to roughhouse Nick in front of him with 1 attack and punch him with the other. Move it! result: «succeeded by 21 » (contest of ST); Meat: Then punch again result: «succeeded by 7 » Meat: Damage is 10 Nicholas: 'Roughhouse'? Nicholas: Does that do anything? GM: For people shooting from the north, Meat is now in close combat with Nick (-2 to hit, misses might hit Nick) and using him as cover (-4 cover, misses might hit Nick) EJ: ((combined -6?)) GM: It allows him to move you 1 hex, to whit: between him and the sniper he can't actually see. GM: Right. GM: People firing from the south are at -2 to hit, for close combat only. Also, Meat's defensive attack gives him +1 to Dodge, for what that's worth. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! Johnny: Well...disengage seat belt as a ready action. Can I use an attack action to do a ready if not looks like I'm done. All out defense dodge if I can. Nicholas: You have one action in a turn. GM: You can't all-out dodge and ready. You can all-out ready, or all-out dodge, or ready, but not all 3 in combo. Johnny: Right-O...just the belt then. Johnny: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, David! Johnny: ((Sorry...too much D&D lately...forgot how actions work in GURPS)) David: People are shooting Mila. That's a problem. Turn, shoot Enforcer from behind. result: «succeeded by 1 » and result: «succeeded by 1 » with 2 pistols, 1 shot each Enforcer: Hmmm... doesn't have peripheral vision. Can't dodge. David: Damage is 7 and 12 (.5) vs DR3 GM: Damage is 4 and 24 Enforcer: Resist death! result: «failed by 1 » Resist knockdown! result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 13 » ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, EJ! EJ: aim at meat's head ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Nicholas: Scratch that. Nicholas: One sec. Nicholas: EJ: AoA the shot at 3- Nicholas: Luck to make sure you don't critfail for the 13+, and then destiny point to make it succeed. EJ: ah, indeed GM: are we playing with the odds? okay. EJ: Gun! result: failed by 9 EJ: destiny to succeed GM: Let me look stuff up. EJ: that should have been vs 19 not 18 btw EJ: not that it mattered Meat: Spot the attack? result: «failed by 3 » Meat: Spend a Destiny Point to see the shot coming. Meat: Dodge! result: «failed by 4 » Meat: Luck! Meat: Dodge! result: «failed by 8 » Meat: Dodge! result: «failed by 4 » Meat: Ah, well. Meat: I need more Destiny! Nicholas: Damage to the face! Meat: Not to the brain? Oh, welll. Meat: Waiting to take damage from EJ. EJ: oh yeah EJ: 6d6 wasn't it? GM: You must have me confused with the guy who should have your character sheet in front of you. EJ: well, i don't have the damages for the charmed bullets, cause i'm also not the guy that made them Nicholas: Use the basic damage for the gun, first. Nicholas: Because you get that. Nicholas: Then the explosion is 6d6+15 bu ex, internal. EJ: ah right Nicholas: Besides, if you fail to penetrate DR then Nick has a problem. Nicholas: But since it's an AP bullet, you shouldn't fail. EJ: 20 Meat: Hmm. DR6, halved, 17 damage, pi- damage means 2 injury. Roll to not fall over! result: «succeeded by 5 » EJ: and for the explosion, 35 Nicholas: Tripled for internal damage. Kuroshima has connected. Nicholas: Reduced by his IT: DR, I'm sure. Meat: x3 for internal (ow), 1/2 for IT: DR2, 52 injury (ow ow ow). GM: Nick takes 4 burning damage when Meat's face explodes behind him; Nick's clothes light on fire. Meat: Death check! result: «failed by 2 » Death check result: «succeeded by 4 » Meat: well, shit. I just used luck, too. Meat: Releases Nick. Nicholas: drops to the ground. Falling prone when the guy who's been roughhousing you dies is /free/, right? GM: Uhm... no, it's a retreat action and you already did that this turn. GM: Ironically enough. Nicholas: Hilarity. :D ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: Do I feel like killing people who just shot me in the face? result: «failed by 2 » Amilastet: Well, not enough to murder murder. Oh, wait. Amilastet: Trademark move on Enforcer 2: leg shot result: «succeeded by 3 » followed by neck cut result: «succeeded by 2 » Enforcer: Enforcer 2 attempts to dodge and retreat, screaming in panic! result: «failed by 8 » Amilastet: Damage is 20 to the leg, followed by 21 to the neck. Enforcer: Uhm. No DR on the leg, loses the leg. No DR on the neck, takes another 42 injury, total is 48. Enforcer: Death checks result: «CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 7 » result: «failed by 2 » result: «failed by 5 » Nicholas: Heh. Amilastet: "oops." ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Clay: shoot slick, -1 range and that's it? GM: Looks like. Clay: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: failed by 1 Clay: well, ok Clay: teleport into the van, drop this gun, exo-draw the GL GM: off chance it hits Nick? result: «failed by 4 » GM: off chance it hits Enforcer 1? result: «failed by 3 » Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 6 Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 5 GM: okay. Clay: Fast-Draw (Long Arm) result: succeeded by 4 ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Nicholas! Nicholas: Drop and roll. Nicholas: Take 1 burning damage. GM: alright, roll DX. Nicholas: DX: result: «succeeded by 5 » ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Enforcer 1! GM: Check morale! result: «failed by 5 » Enforcer: Enforcer 4 all-out dodges and stands. Enforcer 1 drops his gun and moves ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Slick! Gangsters: Check morale! result: «succeeded by 1 » Slick: Pop off another shout at Slick and steps back result: «failed by 7 » Blondie: Step off the porch, aiming at David "What the hell?!?" Bo: Sneak off in a hurry. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Meat! ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, David! David: Take cover at the corner of the house, aim at Slick. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, EJ! Nicholas: "That's enough with the high explosives..." EJ: "Right. Sorry about that. Looks like all targets are down. Confirm?" David: "Two hostiles still up, east end of the house!" EJ: "All I see is a tree." GM: Okay, EJ is looking for targets, then. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Johnny: Did I miss my turn somehow? Amilastet: Stagger behind the van. GM: Looks like. GM: Take your action. Johnny: Open the door and step out. Whee!! GM: Too much! ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Nathan has connected. Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 3 Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 5 GM: Where to? Clay: back on the roof above slick Clay: then shoot him with a net round GM: Okay. Nathan: ((Hallo)) Clay: Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) result: succeeded by 1 Slick: "What the?!" Slick: uhm, I'm hit by a net. what happens to me? Page ref? Nathan: ((Cannot see any character icons, friendly or otherwise)) Clay: (( 411 for net )) Clay: (( HT193 for stun )) GM: Say that again, Clay? Clay: (( HT-5 or is stunned, then needs 3 DX-4 to free himself )) GM: I don't see a net round on HT193. Clay: (( that was the stun, let me see if I can find the orig page )) Clay: HT143 GM: Thanks! GM: okay, I see it now. GM: okay, everyone within 10 yards of Clay needs to roll HT-5, at a bonus equal to the range modifier for their range to Clay, or be stunned. Clay gets +3 because presumably he anticipated the problem. GM: And another +2 for cover behind the roof. Slick: Resist stun! result: «failed by 7 » Clay: (( um, I think only the target does )) GM: Hmmm... okay, yeah, that makes slightly more sense. Clay: (( it says it's only the target, yah )) GM: Though that's really confusingly worded. Anyhoo. Clay: I agree ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Nicholas! Nicholas: Get to my knees. Nicholas: ### ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Enforcer 1! Enforcer: Both enforcers drop their guns and run! ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Slick! Slick: Uh, be stunned? result: «failed by 4 » Slick: yes! Blondie: Step back, swear, shoot at Clay result: «failed by 1 » Bo: Keep running. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! Clay: (( blondie step into the house I take it? )) Johnny: Fast draw pistol (16) and then shoot enforcer 4 in the leg (16 at -2 for leg) - result: «succeeded by 7 » and shoot result: «succeeded by 2 » GM: No, she's immediately beneath you. Clay: ah, ok GM: Enforcer 4 dodges! result: «failed by 4 » GM: well, no. Johnny: 10 pi+ Narrator: Johnny's bullet break's the thug's leg, and he collapses in a heap. Johnny: Step closer to #1 and done. Johnny: ### ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, David! David: Fire at Slick David: Three rounds David: Does slick appear to be wearing body armor? GM: Yes, Slick appears to be wearing body armor. He's also in a net, y'know. Clay: (( you realize he is stunned and in a net? blondie isn't! )) David: ((I wasn't aiming at Blondie)) Clay: (( we need someone alive to interrogate! )) David: (( we have magic, but fine ))) David: Blondie also wearing body armor? GM: Also looks like it. David: Aim for the leg, -5 for range, -2 for legs, anything else? GM: Nope. Nicholas: ((We are not awesome enough at magic to interrogate corpses. I'm just sayin'.)) David: Guns/TL8 (Pistol) result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 8 GM: Ah, c'mon, it's just necromancy David: luck David: Guns/TL8 (Pistol) result: succeeded by 1 David: Guns/TL8 (Pistol) result: failed by 3 Blondie: Dodge! result: «failed by 5 » David: I believe that's only one hit. David: Nevermind, of course it's only one David: Dur GM: Yes, that's right. David: 9 (0.5) pi++ Blondie: Collapses as her leg shatters. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, EJ! EJ: ((it looks like my job is done from where i'm sitting...)) David: ((Test)) ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: Survey the situation. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Clay: port and then net the final enforcer Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 11 Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 9 Clay: Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) result: succeeded by 6 Enforcer: Enforcer 1 can't dodge GM: Takes 3 crushing damage as the net fails to deploy before it hits him. Clay: eh? 2 yards > 5' GM: hmmm... right at the limit result: «succeeded by 2 » GM: nope, my bad, he goes down. Bo: result: «succeeded by 5 » Narrator: With the last enforcer down, the situation seems to be more or less stable, disturbed only by Blondie's pained screams and Slick's enraged snarls as he tries to free himself from the net. GM: We're out of combat. What are you guys doing? David: Policing our brass, fast. EJ: policing brass, climbing down Nicholas: stands up, still patting out the last smoldering bits of suit. "Well at least it wasn't the Armani." He holsters his pistol. "Anyone hurt?" Clay: looking for anyone that ran out the far side of the trailer Johnny: ((Not a term I am familiar with...policing our brass?)) David: Did anyone actually get hit? David: ((Picking up casings)) Clay: I assume there is a door there since Meat appeared there Johnny: ((What I figured...just wanted to be sure)) GM: Okay, Clay easily spots Bo trying to sneak off by pushing the motorcycle, I'm willing to accept he catches him. Narrator: Slick's cell phone rings. Clay: catches 'Bo' and polices up his brass and puts the GL in the van EJ: enjoys the short walk over, keeping his eyes on the road for any "official" visitors. David: Once finished policing brass, duct taping slick, tournequet on Blondie's leg, and throw them in the trunk of the rental. Clay: hmm, actually I will stow the GL and try to save the wounded GM: Short walk, EJ? It's a quarter mile. EJ: yeah? Nicholas: digs out Slick's cellphone to see who's calling. David: Torch the car the enforcers came in, me and Nick toss morgan's place, and do a quick once-over of blondie's trailer for any intel that's laying around. EJ: EJ is a healthy guy and enjoys being alone... this is a pleasant stroll David: In Morgan's place looking specifically for stuff we can use to tie some sympathetic magic on him with, in addition to just normal intel. EJ: not to say he's moving leisurely... GM: you doing all that in that order, David? David: I am directing. David: 1) Clay catches Bo. GM: The phone contact says "Bobby", no other information. Clay: "Are we gonna look and scram or try and pull FBI credentials?" David: 2) Clay puts tournequet on Blondie. David: "No way we can explain this." David: "Unless I'm completely mistaken." David: looks at Nick Nicholas: "I'd have trouble explaining it, yes." Nicholas: "We need to do something with meathead, here." GM: Okay, Clay is helping Blondie. That'll take a bit; he can't be doing other stuff. Nicholas: "I don't want to leave that body lying around for some local ME to eyeball." GM: Meat is slowly burning, slower than a normal human would. Clay: I'll help after I get Bo, since I said I was doing that first David: Johnny and Mila polcie brass. Nicholas: ;nudges the still-conscious(?) slick with a foot. "Bobby calling you on a cellphone?" David: Me and Nick toss Morgan's place first, quickly, then Blondies. Johnny: Roger David: Clay should be done doing the tourniquet by this point, he torches the enforcer's car, we pile the two netted folks and blondie into the cars, and vamoose. David: Any objections from the group? Nicholas: I might be on the phone rather than helping you search. Johnny: "Talking to police is never fun...let's roll." David: Okay. Nicholas: But there's no way I'd catch anything you wouldn't, so. GM: okay. establishing: EJ is walking over (~5 minutes, especially with climbing down the tower). Clay is capturing, medicizing, torching, and capturing. David is going through the James' house, then Slick/Blondie's place. Johnny and Mila are looking for brass. GM: Nick is talking, maybe searching. How long are you guys spending searching in each location? David: EJ, feel free to double-time it. David: 5 in Morgan's 2 in Blondie's Slick: Hmm, resist result: «failed by 4 » Clay: EJ should stay put, or go to an out of the way pickup spot Slick: "He's a cop! You're in trouble now, you murderers!" EJ: I don't suppose it's possible I used my motorcycle to get to the watertower? David: When is Slick saying this, GM? Nicholas: "I'm a cop, you nitwit. He's not. Is he calling you on a cellphone?" GM: Slick says that immediately after Nick asks him - I just got distracted. David's off searching by that point, though. I assumed EJ took his motorcycle but what do I know? Slick: "He is too a cop! And you said you were a lawyer!" Clay: (( see, this is where you need the flashy things from MiB )) David: mutters over the radio "Cop's lie, genius" GM: David can make a Search roll at -2 for James' place; at -5 for Blondie's place. Nicholas: "I lied. Cops do that. Clay, see if you can quiet her down? I have a phonecall to make." EJ: then I'm on the motorcycle David: Detective! result: succeeded by 3 David: Detective! result: failed by 3 GM: We can assume that Clay sedates Blondie along with tourniqueting her. David: Spending a Bang point to pass that second roll. Clay: fun times for her EJ: I should be able to catch up with the group in much less than 5 minutes, right? GM: And the sobbing enforcing. And gags Bo. Only Slick can talk. Nicholas: gets a little distance, and phones the office. "I need to trace the location of a cellphone, and I need it five minutes ago." GM: EJ - yes, about a minute. You have 6 minutes to do stuff. GM: Also, Johnny and Mila should roll Search or Housekeeping to find all the brass. GM: Okay, Nick, hold on. Clay: (( EJ should meet us after we leave, since he won't get here in time to do anything except get spotted )) FBI IT Guy: "Let me have the number, please." result: «succeeded by 4 » FBI IT Guy: "Frederick County Sheriff's Department, sir." GM: I mean, EJ has 6 minutes to do stuff on site. Nicholas: "Thank you." GM: okay, uhm. David finds some combs with hair that is most like Morgan's at the James' house, and a key - smells of meth precursors - marked "shed key" at Blondie's. Blondie's trailer doesn't have a shed nearby, but there's one at the James' place. Nicholas: "Guys, it appears it really was a cop calling our boy here. Or else 'Bobby' got himself arrested and decided he trusted Slick to bail him out." David: books it to the shed by James' house. EJ: "So this piece of shit here was an informant." EJ: points at Slick. GM: Alright, let's sync. GM: There's a phone call pending - actually, Bobby stops calling after a minute or so, though he does retry twice. Then about 6 minutes pass, while David searches, Clay heals, ties up, burns, and stashes in random order, Johnny and Mila police brass, and EJ drives over. EJ has 6 minutes to do stuff on site. EJ doing anything? GM: Then after 7 minutes pass, David runs for the shed, but I want to make sure everyone is caught up first. It takes about 2 minutes for the FBI to get the trace, so Nick has 4 minutes of stuff he can do. EJ: helping out the others with whatever, i guess GM: okay. Clay: I'll want to check out the shed, since I can tell them "Don't touch that!" Clay: so, someone else can burn stuff I bet GM: yes, but you're busy until the 7 minutes have passed, so hang on with that thought. GM: Mila can't EJ: I can do the burning then Nicholas: answers Slick's phone on the third call attempt. GM: okay, that gives Clay about a minute free, but he doesn't really know about the shed so I don't see why he'd go look at it. you'd think he'd help David with searching Blondie's house. GM: okay. David: I suggest EJ helps policing brass, Criminal! should work for that, Nicholas: "Hello?" Bobby: "Hey, Slick? What the hell is going on there? - Hey, you're not Slick!" Clay: ok, I thought it was likely a meth shed, so hazmat might be in order David: Yeah David: Definitely Nicholas: "No, this is Special Agent Nicholas with the FBI. We have this gentleman in custody. Who is this?" GM: It looks like a tool shed, at least until David finds the key. Bobby: Disconnects the phone immediately. Calls again after 2 minutes. Clay: um, ok, I wasn't going to go help until we got the key, let me know when we are there GM: Okay, just being clear. thanks, Clay! Clay: I can search for the 1min I guess GM: Sure, roll Search at -5. Nicholas: answers it. "Hello again." Clay: Search result: succeeded by 0 Bobby: "This is Deputy Robert King. I'm looking for an informant of mine, calls himself Slick. Who is this, please?" David: If anyone gets a spare minute, I suggest tossing the enforcer to see if they're carrying any identifying stuff. GM: Mila can do that! David: That makes me suspect organized crime/shady corporate links. Nicholas: "As I said, this is Special Agent Nicholas with the FBI. Your informant is in custody for weapons charges and assault on an officer, among other things. Can I ask what sort of investigation he was assisting you with?" Johnny: ((I don't have search, so best if Mila does the pat downs)) David: (( we should all put at least a point into Housekeeping and Search, I think. )) Bobby: "Uh, yeah, yeah. Slick is helping the Sheriff's department here break up the local meth smuggling deals, right? Right!" David: mutters over the radio into Nick's ear "We should probably get the state patrol to pick Deputy King up for questioning." Clay: Clay finds some sloppily scrawled account books and what looks like a doodle of org chart. One of the boxes reads "Medicine Man" but has been crossed out with the note "but we got the still!" beneath it. GM: Clay finds some sloppily scrawled account books and what looks like a doodle of org chart. One of the boxes reads "Medicine Man" but has been crossed out with the note "but we got the still!" beneath it. GM: Heh. GM: There might be more information there, but it'll take more than a minute to go through the accounts. David: We just grab anything that looks relevant. David: THis is a grab-and-smash intel retrieval. David: smash-and-grab, rather. Nicholas: "It appears he's been involved in significantly more than that, Deputy King. I'm still involved with the cleanup here. I'll call you back in thirty minutes." GM: Sure, right. Bobby: "Uh, right. That dirty rat!" Bobby: He hangs up the phone. David: says over the radio to Nick "Does that mean we just went legit?" Clay: "Sounds like the locals might not be coming after all." Nicholas: "We're going legit, people, we need to hide the meathead." David: "Rental." Nicholas: I'll hang up on him, open my own phone, call the office and get them to patch me through to the local Sherrif's office. I want to check Deputy King's bona fides and ensure he's really involved in an investigation. Clay: "Someone start putting up some tape." Nicholas: (That's not really an information request - it's just directory assistance.) David: gets a fire extinguisher from the van and tries to put out Meat. GM: Sure. Uhm, that'll take a few minutes. They say they don't know about any meth investigations in the area, but there's been shooting at Country Aire Mobile Home Park and units are inbound, so they advise you to stay clear of the area. GM: By this point, David and Clay have found the key. Mila: "Are we leaving or not? Because I don't know how we're going to explain how I look." Nicholas: "We're already in the area. The shooting is over, the situation's under control. Ask the Sherrif to meet me here, please." David: "You take Meat out of here in the rental." Nicholas: "Mila, EJ, Johnny - get Meat into the van and get out of here." Sheriff Dispatcher: "Roger that, units providing backup incoming." David: "The van?" David: "We have evidence something hit that car." Nicholas: "It doesn't exactly say 'official FBI vehicle', does it?" GM: The van is driveable, just, y'know, a little dented. Johnny: "On it!" David: "We're just some techs that got incredibly lucky against some really heavily armed methheads." GM: Mila is throwing goons and Meat in the back of the van. Clay: how bad was the damage to the enforcer car? Nicholas: What's the car to the southwest of Blondie's trailer? GM: It's driveable, for brief periods. EJ: helps load Meat. Clay: we can claim prior damage Nicholas: Failing that, we have other cars here that we can drive into it. GM: The big SUV? The big SUV that Clay shot repeatedly with his entry rifle and that took the majority of the random shots flying around? Yeah, it used to be a Suburban but now it is a bullet-ridden suburban. Nicholas: Right. GM: Does Clay just teleport straight to the shed? Nicholas: If Clay or David have any obvious illegal weaponry, it goes in the van with Mila and EJ and Johnny. GM: Or straight inside? Clay: I will open the door with the key, when we find it GM: Okay. Clay: also, I'm looking to see if there a residents around, if so, I'll avoid teleporting around where they can see Nicholas: Were any of the enforcers packing the kind of guns that could do that damage to the Suburban? David: (( I don't have anything illegal on me. )) Amilastet whispers: back online after much screaming at the ISP and various bits of hardware David: (( Methheads had hunting rifles. )) GM: There's a lot of residents peeking through their windows now, but not looking out. The enforcers had shotguns. Clay: (( I have permits for it all, but I already put the big guns in the van )) Amilastet: (( Mila has a woping great big axe. )) Nicholas: ((Explaining why the FBI and the civilian consultants were on the scene with a grenade launcher is more than I want to do. >_>)) GM: Right. GM: Hang on a second. EJ: ((I'm a whole bunch of illegal weaponry and just hard to explain in general)) Clay: I only used net rounds from it, those are totally legal! GM: Everyone with post-combat shakes can make control rolls you lying bastards. David: 11 GM: specifically David and probably Johnny, but hey. Amilastet: s'not me. Clay: Do we have FBI jackets? I'll totally put one on before the cops show if so David: (( Meh, I just get shaky for a bit and have to sit down, then I'm fine. )) GM: Uhm, up to you, you don't have FBI IDs though except for Nick. Johnny: No post combat here...just the flashbacks Clay: oh, ok Nicholas: ...Thanks for reminding me, Em. Clay: I thought we had ID, but it was FBI IT? Nicholas: Decapitated dude ALSO gets a body bag in the van. Nicholas: Because really. GM: No, you guys are civilian contractors on an IT project. Like, contract programs from Rent-A-Nerd. GM: Or Volt, but details. EJ: dons a cunning disguise, placing two pens in his shirt pocket. Clay: cool, I will have on latex goves and have my nerd stuff out Narrator: David and Clay race across the field to the James' shed and unlock the door. GM: David and Clay can make Fear checks at -3, too. Nicholas: EJ, Johnny, and Mila peel out? GM: Sure. Nicholas: And I stay with the rental and the suspects. Clay: Fear check result: succeeded by 6 Nicholas: Preferably in a direction OTHER than that of the incoming local police. GM: Also, EJ, Johnny, and Mila can roll Forensics or Tracking. David: Fear check result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 Clay: fears no evil David: (( Suck it, scary thing!)) EJ: it's best if i'm not found here with a freshly fired rifle, just saying Johnny: Tracking(12) - result: «failed by 2 » Narrator: The inside of the shed is a fleshy pink and gray mass, something like a dissected cow crossed with a high school chem lab experiment as envisioned by Giger. Nicholas: WAUGH wtf. Amilastet: ... has someone been feeding that? David: recoils a bit, then gently pokes at it some. Clay: "Ok, locals don't get to see the shed, it's classified starting NOW." David: with a stick. Clay: stops David David: "What?" David: "I'm investigating" Clay: "Don't touch it, sheesh." David: "This is how you check if things are dead!" Clay: "No, not really." Narrator: Several ... things, valves, something - are labeled with scrawled notes, things like "Ephendrin goes here" or "Meth comes out here" David: "Wery scientific" David: says in his best Checkoff accent. Clay: looks for where Meat came from Amilastet: (( 5$ says he sleeps in it. )) Clay: "Yah, cotton swabs first, then sticks." GM: Uh? It doesn't look like there's space for anything the size of Meat in here. The entirety of the shed is filled with this stuff. Clay: "So, I think we're playing the old biohazard card here, ok?" Amilastet: (( Not even in the vat? disgorged by the monstrosity in a confused attempt to defend itself? )) David: shrugs Amilastet: (( I really pegged him for a pod person. )) David: "Sounds like a plan." Nicholas: "Biohazard it is!" GM: They're like cow stomachs, not a huge MacBethian cauldron. Amilastet: (( d'aw. )) David: wipes his hands off on his pants, then ambles back to the rest, surveying the cleanup." David: "Crap. Put all our brass back. Except the GL and Entry rifle casings." David: Are any of the people leaving in the truck rolling forensics or tracking, or did I just miss the rolls? Clay: goes to get his gas mask and biohazard warning stuff GM: Johnny did roll, he didn't do a good job of keeping his feet out of the evidence. Amilastet: My rolling may be worse than my not rolling. David: Kay GM whispers to Johnny: You think there's some kind of rogue techie - well, you assume rogue techie - making experiments and maybe cryptids involved on all this. GM whispers to Clay: You think there's some kind of rogue techie - well, you assume rogue techie - making experiments and maybe cryptids involved on all this. GM: Okay, doing some catchup real quick. GM: Hmmm, hang on, more rolls GM: Okay, here's the status. GM: David and Clay are trying to cover up the shed. Sirens are audible in the distance. The immediate area is a disaster - muddy prints, weird blood trails - that a competent crime scene tech could pick up on. EJ, Johnny, and Mila are doing what they can to obscure that, but... Nick is doing whatever he's doing, I don't know. Johnny: "It looks like we may have a rogue techie involved with experiments and cryptids here. I'm not sure what's exactly involved, but it's never good...." GM: You guys have about 3 minutes from when the shed doors open until the sheriff cruisers arrives. Clay: "I agree, and I somehow doubt he's one of these guys we caught." Nicholas: What time is it, and what's the weather like? EJ: "So how does this relate to summoning demons?" GM: It's around 2pm, sunny, some cloud cover. David: These trailers have water hookups? Clay: "It's more complex than than, you can bet on it." GM: Sure. Clay: "David, you think you can keep the locals away if snow them with some doctor speak?" David: I find one that if broken would spray in the general direction of the wierd blood pools and tracks, and whack it with a hammer repeatedly. David: "Oh yeah" GM: okay, so you guys are brutalizing the environment to cover up your tracks and half are fleeing, do I get that straight? David: Or actually, are there any potatoes or two-liters in either of the trailers/ Clay: prepares some disgusting looking sample tubes to show the locals David: Correct. Nicholas: I'm getting some privacy from prying eyes and working on a ritual. Nicholas: 3 minutes is hopefully enough time. GM: Sure, there's a huge amount of random soda bottles in the trailers. David: If I can find one, I use it as a one-shot silencer to shoot the water pipe, then fling it way out into some underbrush (with gloves on) David: Hopefully making the angle look like it came from the firefight. GM: so who gets taken away: 1 decapitated enforcer, Blondie, Slick, Bo, 2 crippled enforcers? Do I have that right? EJ: meat GM: Right, and Meat. David: Why Bo? David: He still alive? GM: Yes, Clay captured him trying to flee on the bike. Clay: He's not even hurt David: Right! EJ: he's awake and can speak, presumably Nicholas: Anyone who we can explain as 'not obviously supernatural or killed by creepy shit' stays. Nicholas: If they give wild testimony, they are obviously junkies who have been exposed to possibly mind-altering biohazards. GM: I'm assuming when you start bullshiting the local PD, you don't want a bunch of criminals pointing out that your allies took off with their dead comrades. GM: Or no? Okay... Nicholas: Actually. David: SO jsut the decapitated guy and meat/ Nicholas: New ritual idea. David: ? Nicholas: Same plan. Clay: maybe we should send them away while we're at it EJ: yeah, leave the bodies, it will look like a drug deal gone bad Nicholas: Yeah, okay. I need two rituals. Clay: I think everyone gets to go to super jail anyhow Nicholas: Here's hoping I can do this fast. GM: Yes, I know you're leaving the bodies. I'm just checking if you're leaving the witnesses or taking them. GM: witnesses/interrogation subjects, whatever. Nicholas: Okay. Nicholas: Rain first. David: I dunno, I mean "yes officer, the methheads who say we were teleporting around and absorbing bullets off of glowing shields are totally believable." *eyeroll* Clay: I think we have to leave Slick since the PD know we have him? David: So, leave witnesses, take meat and decapitated enforcer. David: Everyone agrees? EJ: my only objection is the story isn't wild enough Clay: Hmm, I don't think we should leave too many people for them to talk to Clay: 1-2 nutters would be great EJ: these people had meat with them, i think they are savvy enough not to talk about the magic Nicholas: We need to leave Slick and Blondie, they're known to the deputy. David: Eh, didn't look to me like they understood magic. They barely understood the biochem mech experiment, looks like. David: But they're methheads Nicholas: If they disappear, I'm at a real disadvantage explaining it. Nicholas: However. EJ: i agree on slick and blondie David: THey are obviously braindamaged as all hell and tried to shoot a federal agent. David: open and shut. Nicholas: Yup. Nicholas: Also, I'm about to fry their brains. David: We need to question some of them. David: And I think that might fall into villain territory. Nicholas: I'm not going to *fry* fry them. David: Oh. David: Temporarily scramble? Nicholas: Just make them completely unable to provide a coherent story about what happened here. David: Gotcha Clay: "Ok, do it fast and we'll try to buy you some time." EJ: if you can give them each a radically different story to tell, that would be even better Nicholas: How many surviving people do I need to mess with? GM: 3-5. GM: Depending on whether you're taking the enforcers away or leaving them. EJ: they aren't all dead? Nicholas: I need the enforcers to explain the enforcers' vehicle. David: Only one. GM: No, 2 were taken alive. David: 5 then! Clay: well, how many are dead dead and how many are just KOed? EJ: we need one person to question GM: ... everyone who wasn't captured with leg shots or nets is either DEAD DEAD DEAD or mortally wounded. Clay: was E4 leg shots? GM: Hollow points to the skull, multiple .50BE rounds to the torso, or decaptitated. GM: Blondie and Enforcer 4 took leg shots. Nicholas: Also, this was a three-way shootout. For the record. Nicholas: Meth-heads and enforcers shooting at each other, our guys shooting at enforcers. Nicholas: Five! Call it a quarter-mile radius (14 energy), Lesser Destroy Mind (5), 1 month duration (11), Subjects up to 1000 lbs (4)... do I need anything else? Nicholas: I want to exclude six people. Nicholas: (The PCs) Clay: ok, non-wiped go in the van with meat and the headless goon GM: No, that sounds like about it. Nicholas: And that'll get basically anyone who saw the incident in the trailer park, I hope. Nicholas: So +3 for excluding 6 people. Nicholas: « You pulled it off! You made 6 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 44 energy. You took 6 successes to get it (including 1 Critical Successes) You failed 0 times while doing it. » Nicholas: Takes me 30 seconds. Nicholas: Ish. GM: Great, make the final roll because it could matter. Nicholas: Path of Mind: result: «succeeded by 4 » Nicholas: Luck. Nicholas: Path of Mind: result: «succeeded by 8 » Nicholas: Path of Mind: result: «succeeded by 1 » Nicholas: I like 'by 8'. Nicholas: So the goal here: No two stories match up. Nobody's really clear about what went on, the stories are disjointed and inconsistent as if these folks have been exposed to something messed up. Nicholas: Good for a quarter-mile around Blondie's trailer. Amilastet: Between the experiments and the zombies, that's probably the truth :) Amilastet: (( says the zombie )) Nicholas: NOBODY remembers experiments or zombies. GM: okay, anyone who isn't fairly resistant to magic or mind control in the area can't describe what happened correctly. Nicholas: And hey, the magic or mind-control resistant people should probably be dismissed as just as crazy. >_> GM: (1 in 6 people is somewhat strongly resistant to magic, same percentage for resist to mind control) GM: but still, that's a lot of interviews for the cops to do to get a coherent answer. GM: hmmm. Amilastet: And for them to realize the story involving exploding bullets, force fields, and a zombie is "coherent" Nicholas: Yeah. GM: Yeah, it becomes as incoherent as anything else there. David: puts on some hornrims and a "members only" jacket with a pocket protector. Narrator: Half the field team peals off in the van as Clay, David, and Nick finish destroying the crime scene. Nicholas: Our story: Investigating biohazard report (Clay) since we were close by and the (is it the CDC that would normally investigate this stuff?) called in a favor. During routine questioning, the enforcers pulled up and a firefight broke out between them, Slick and his crew, and us. David: blinks owlishly at Nick. "FBI technical services, how may I help you?" GM: Uhm, is Clay currently with the CDC? Clay: no, but he has worked with them in the past GM: okay, just checking. Narrator: Less than 20 seconds later, three copies from the county sheriff's department pull up. A sheriff gets out of one of them. David: walks towards the sherrif, hands in the air. Sheriff: "What in tarnation happened here? Which of you is that FBI guy? Are you guys alright?" Nicholas: walks towards the sheriff, FBI badge out. Nicholas: "We're fine, sheriff, but your people should get back beyond a quarter-mile." Nicholas: Cue story. Nicholas: Letting David do the talking, backed by Clay for technobabble. David: "Seriously. Right now. We have a major biohazard and chemical threat. You need to call in all of your people to evacuate everyone." GM: Okay, so I'm totally not interested in playing this out, as half the group is explicitly excluded. So let's just do it as some rolls. Nicholas: That's where I was leaning. GM: Now here's some bad news: I rolled randomly, and Slick just happens to have Magic Resistance 5. Owch. So he wasn't affected by the spell, and he's contradicting your story. Of course, since the other criminals are contradicting your story with stuff that doesn't sound very plausible either, it's not as huge a handicap as you might expect. GM: So I need David to make a Fast-Talk roll at -2 for Slick's interference and -1 for general distrust of cops. Nicholas: Yeah, I was relying on the 'See, they ALL sound insane!' Nicholas: (Just saying 'none of you saw anything' would have been WAY less effective) David: Plusses because meth labs really are dangerous as shit and this is meth lab territory? GM: ... Clay can chime in with some technobabble (Biology?) for bonus, and Nick can contribute if he thinks how. Clay: how about Hazmat: Biological? GM: Well, they don't have any reports of meth labs in this area - which is weird as all get out in upstate MD but nevertheless. Nicholas: I'd like to contribute with outright Diplomacy to get past that distrust. GM: Clay: yes, that would totally work. GM: Nick: that would also work. Nicholas: Because I'm really FBI and everything. Clay: Hazardous Materials/TL8 (Biological) result: succeeded by 3 Nicholas: Diplomacy: result: «succeeded by 9 » GM: okay, that's +2 for David. Cue David! David: Talker! result: succeeded by 2 David: Luck David: Talker! result: succeeded by 4 David: Talker! result: succeeded by 6 David: By 6 GM: The local cops buy your story and are willing to do a reasonable amount of stuff for you. What would you like them to do? David: Get back, vacate the nearby trailers. David: Set up a perimeter. Nicholas: Start evacuation of the innocents in the area and give me access to Slick and Blondie for interrogation. David: ANd we need people to keep an eye on Deputy King. EJ: er... aren't slick and blondie fried? Nicholas: Slick isn't, and we only fried memories *since our arrival*. Nicholas: Any details the sheriff can provide on Deputy King's investigation would be helpful. GM: Right, they don't know where King is - he was supposed to respond to the call. They'll evacuate the area, and someone will escort you down to the station and give you an interrogation room. GM: And deputy King is a patrolman, not an investigator, so that confuses them too. Clay: APB on King? Nicholas: So he hasn't registered Slick as an informant? GM: No, they don't know who Slick is. Nicholas: Okay, we'd like to question King as well if he can be found. GM: They're not quite ready to put an APB on King, but they'll send him to you when he's found. And they're getting worried. Nicholas: I'm not going to push it by asking the sheriff to arrest one of his own deputies, but if the sheriff himself isn't *awfully* curious, I'll be surprised. GM: Yeah, they're bothered. Since he said he was inbound. Nicholas: And then he spoke to me, and then he took off. Nicholas: Right. GM: Okay, the sheriff and deputies to go do stuff. Nicholas: Was the phone number he was calling Slick on a cellphone or a landline? GM: Well, he also responded to the general "FBI requests assistance" and said he was on his way. Police cruiser phone. GM: Okay, enough with King for now. He's boring. Nicholas: Ah, okay. Amilastet: (( like he was trying to stop others from coming to assist us by intercepting the call :) )) GM: I'm going to assume that Mila fixes her face at some point while everyone else is BSing cops. EJ: she's with the rental Nicholas: The van. GM: So David needs to roll Talker -3 to get EJ, Johnny, and Mila into the interrogation room. Nicholas: She's with the van. EJ: yeah, that GM: Then we can move to talking to Slick, Blondie, Bo, or the enforcers. GM: Note that you'll be doing this in the Frederick County Jail, so you're being monitored to some bit. Nicholas: Slick's the one who's lucid. Nicholas: So we'll start with him. GM: Well, Blondie and one of the enforcers are under security at a hospital, yeah. GM: So Slick, yeah. Nicholas: Is that 'monitored' like 'there is a deputy or videocamera attending the interrogation' (bad), or 'we're in the building, so torturing him will get noticed when he screams his head off for help'? GM: David, please roll Talker! -3 to get the rest of the crew into the interrogation room. David: Got it. GM: Monitored: camera is on, but they'll accept that you're working an FBI case that they're just volunteering facilities for. They'll mute the review and give you the tape afterwards. So gross torture is out but you can talk about weird stuff. David: Assisting roll from Nick for "FBI law bs" David: ? GM: I counted that in. David: Administration or Law, mayhap? David: Kay David: Talker! result: failed by 5 David: Spending a Talker! point to make that a success GM: okay, they give EJ a lot of really strange looks, but they don't argue about it. EJ: it's the pens in the pocket - very cunning disguise GM: So 1+ of you are inside the interrogation room with Slick. He hasn't asked for a lawyer "'cause he knows the law." everyone else is on the other side of a 1-way mirror. Nicholas: David and EJ in the room with Slick. David: (( oh god bless dumb perps. )) Nicholas: (Because Criminal! is good for playing Good Cop with a criminal, right?) GM: Sure. Just as a note, you guys don't have guns unless you try to sneak them past lockdown. EJ: so i have to rely on criminal! and not gun! EJ: no problem Nicholas: Yeah, no. GM says to the GMs: Enemy result: «failed by 4 » and result: «failed by 1 » You say to the GMs: Enemy result: «failed by 4 » and result: «failed by 1 » David: No guns Nicholas: My issued firearm, while nonstandard, gets checked in. Amilastet: is smuggling nothing. David: "So Slick. Want to tell me about the shed?" David: ((She's smuggling rare antiquities. Constantly )) Slick: "What shed?" David: "The one you had a key to prominently displayed in your trailer after decided to try to murder an FBI agent." Slick: "Hey, you guys shot first!" David: "No, we didn't. And no one will ever believe otherwise." EJ: pretends to look at papers in a very thick folder. He looks at Slick, then back to the folder. GM: Okay, Slick is kinda boring, too. David: Okay! GM: Let's speed this along. EJ! rolls Criminal! to intimidate! David does Talker! Nick does... I dunno. David: Interrogation? David: Nicholas, you got that? EJ: Criminal! result: failed by 2 EJ: luck EJ: Criminal! result: failed by 2 EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 3 EJ: i'll take success Slick: Resist being browbeaten! result: «failed by 2 » Slick: well, it turns out I don't have Destiny points, so I blab if David makes a Talker!+1 roll. David: (( Did Nicholas get et? )) Nicholas: No Interrogation. =/ David: Talker! result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 David: Shakow! Slick: Let me pretend to be a canary. What would you like to know? David: throws a chair across the room. David: "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" David: (( IT's the Jack Bauer approach. )) EJ: ah, bad cop, insane cop David: What's up with the shed, what's up with the enforcers, what's up with Meat, what's up with Morgan, etc. Slick: "Me! I work for me! I used to work for the Medicine Man, but he sold me his super still and now I'm independent!" EJ: "Like... Native American Medicine Man?" GM: Right, okay. He doesn't know what's in the shed. Some friend of Blondie's, Meat's, Morgan's - the Medicine Man - installed it and used Blondie and her friends to sell meth in the area. Thing never blew up, made high quality drugs, no issues cutting it, massive profits. He took the money and about a month ago sold the still to Slick and disappeared with Morgan. David: aw crap. GM: Medicine Man - again, that's what he was called, sometimes 2M or Em-Em - was a big fat white guy. Maybe had some Cherokee or something in him, not much, but that's not uncommon in Maryland. Johnny: "There's almost always a trade of with these things though. Did they have to feed it babies or something?" GM: Again, friend of Morgan's, not Slick's, Slick just worked for the guy for a while. Johnny: *trade off EJ: could slick identify the guy if he had a picture? GM: Well, they fed it meat and gasoline and stuff, but nothing creepy. GM: Yeah, he ID the guy with a picture. Johnny: "Surprising..." Nicholas: Where did Meat come from? EJ: we have a picture of that guy that tried to get us ambushed? David: You mean from the first session? Amilastet: (( So. Question. This the kind of thing one might get from a Bargainer? :) )) GM: As far as Meat - well, Meat was a meth-head until about a year ago, then he was pretty much brain-dead after a car accident. Friend of Benjy's. 2M thought he was weird, seemed to like him, paid him a lot of attention. Meat kinda improved - he could move around and stuff on his own - but he got creepy. 2M gave him a lot of shots - steroids and what not. David: He wasn't fat. Seems unrelated, but won't hurt. GM: What, Peck? Yeah, you have a picture of Peck. Peck is not the MM. Clay: Does he know where some pictures with MM in them are? David: We should run it by local PD. GM: Mila does not think that the Bargainers give meth-producing creepy cows to random weirdos. Even Techie weirds. Again, you don't give screwdrivers to roaches. EJ: i was thinking hippy new age bullshitter and fat white guy called medicine man are close enough to be more than coincidence Clay: Also, where did MM live, what's his phone number? David: Yeah. Address would be great. GM: He was a friend of Morgan's. He came by, took his money, produced the meth. Slick has no idea where he's from or where he lives. Somewhere south of here, he thinks, but he's not sure. Clay: Are creepy meth producing things something a techie could come up with? GM: Yeah, sure. Nicholas: Any idea where Morgan is now? Heard from him at all? Forwarding address? EJ: i'd think they'd be more ambitious than producing meth... Johnny: "Probably, but seems like a waste of potential resources." Johnny: "Yeah, meth seems so....common." GM: Not really. He said he was going to go work for 2M's sister - Jen or Jenny or Jennifer or J or something like that - but not where. Clay: "Maybe they needed some quick cash." David: "You work with what you got, and with who you know." David: "White Mike have his own ride?" Slick: "Who?" David: "Medicine Man, sorry." GM whispers to Johnny: Okay, so this Medicine Man is probably the rogue techie. He can probably create fairly nasty cryptids or other biological threats, including experiments, though they're probably short-lived or unstable. He'd certainly be more dangerous with more funding. You're also worried about the Giger style of the meth cow. Stuff could get real creepy real quick. GM whispers to Clay: Okay, so this Medicine Man is probably the rogue techie. He can probably create fairly nasty cryptids or other biological threats, including experiments, though they're probably short-lived or unstable. He'd certainly be more dangerous with more funding. You're also worried about the Giger style of the meth cow. Stuff could get real creepy real quick. GM: He did, for a while - some nasty GMC 1 1/4 truck. He stopped driving it just before he sold the still to Slick and started riding around in Morgan's Tercel. David: Remember the tags? Clay: "What was Morgan into?" David: Vanity? GM: He remembers they were Maryland plates, maybe Montgomery County inspection stickers, some kind of nature preserve bumper sticker. No numbers, though. GM: Morgan was into his little rice burner, selling meth, video games, and witchcraft. Johnny: "We need to find this MM as quickly as possible. The things he's making seem really unstable, but also very nasty. Things could rapidly get out of hand." David: "Another link to the nature preserve." Clay: "Yah, he'll be even more dangerous now that he has cash for better materials." David: That wasn't in front of Slick. EJ: "Who besides this 'Medicine Man' did Morgan associate with?"